IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen
IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen is the 2nd installment of the IG-88 / Transformers Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. Plot Thousands of years ago, in 17, 000 B.C., the seven Primes traveled the galaxy to create Energon with sun-absorbing machines called Sun Harvesters. The Primes followed a law in which to never kill planets with life, but one of them, later called The Fallen, deceives the others by building an army and sets up a Harvester on Earth in 17,000 B.C. After defeating ancient humans, the Primes defeat and imprison the Fallen before he can harvest the Earth's sun with the "Matrix of Leadership." The rest of the Primes sacrifice themselves to hide the Matrix. Two years after Megatron's destruction, The 88 Squad, The X-Men, Team Mituzki, The Reservoir Bots, and the Autobots have joined the U.S. military to form the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty (NEST), an elite, classified task force to hunt down The Horde Of Darkness, Count Jiblo and his army, and Decepticon resistance. During a mission in Shanghai, Optimus Prime and the other heroes learn of The Fallen's return, but are unfamiliar with the name. National Security Advisor Theodore Galloway chastises the task force for their destructive tactics and reminds them that Megatron's corpse is still in the Laurentian Abyss, and that the surviving Allspark shard is locked away. Soundwave, the Communications Officer for the Decepticons, Count Jiblo, and The Horde Of Darkness, hacks into a U.S. military satellite, eavesdrops on the conversation, and sends Hank McCoy (now going by the name Red Rage), Zeldris, and Ravage to retrieve the shard from NEST's headquarters. Meanwhile, Sam Witwicky prepares to attend college, leaving his girlfriend Mikaela Banes and guardian Bumblebee behind. He discovers another Allspark shard, which channels its knowledge into his mind, causing him to see Cybertronian symbols as well as the deadly future that is to come. He gives the shard to Mikaela, who then overpowers Decepticon Wheelie as he tries to steal it. At college, after meeting his roommate, Leo Spitz, Sam's hallucinations deteriorate, attracting the attention of fellow student Alice, who is actually a shapeshifting Pretender Decepticon. Meanwhile, Count Jiblo’s army led by Jiblo, McCoy, and Zeldris, as well as The TGWTG Squad, Jafar, Hades, Maleficent, Ursula, The Grand Duke Of Owls, and a number of Decepticons resurrect Megatron using the retrieved shard, who reunites with The Fallen. The Fallen orders Megatron, Count Jiblo, and The Horde Of Darkness to capture Sam, The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, X-Men, & The Reservoir Bots and kill Optimus, who is the last of the Primes and the only Transformer who can defeat him. Sam, Mikaela, and Leo are targeted by the Decepticons and The Horde Of Darkness, but The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, and The X-Men rescue them in time. They kill Alice and the heroes continue to chase / fight off The Horde Of Darkness (which leads them all the way to a warehouse), but Sam, Mikaela, and Leo are captured by Count Jiblo and Megatron, who attempt to take out Sam's brain. Optimus and Bumblebee arrive to rescue them. While The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, and The X-Men continue their battle against The Horde Of Darkness and Count Jiblo, Optimus engages Megatron, Starscream and Grindor in a nearby forest where after losing badly at first, Optimus overpowers Megatron, defeats Starscream and kills Grindor. The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, and The X-Men defeat The Horde Of Darkness, who escape, but as they and Optimus attempt to find Sam, Megatron and Jiblo wound Optimus. After The Fallen learns of his fall and after Optimus encourages the heroes to run, Optimus dies. This forces The 88 Squad (who have split into groups: one led by IG-88 & IG-80, and the other led by IG-86), Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, and Sam and his friends to retreat. The Horde Of Darkness, Count Jiblo & his army, and The Decepticons prepare for the Fallen's arrival, who uses Earth's telecommunications and asks for Sam in return for mankind's survival, making Sam an international fugitive. To make matters worse, PreCure, who have Peter Maximoff in their custody, arrive and capture The 88 Squad led by IG-88 and IG-80, Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Mudflap, Skids, and Bumblebee and turn them in to Thaddeus Ross on charges of Universe Hopping (which made Natalie and several other PreCure members enraged due to their hate of Universe Hopping without permission) and drug charges (though mainly because IG-80 got high, due to getting sprayed by Alice, and sent texts to the PreCure mistakenly making fun of them and exposing to them that he has weed, even though he doesn’t). As Ross interrogates them and former Sector 7 Agent Seymour Simmons (who was also caught Universe Hopping) over the crime, IG-88 and Kanata Mitzuki convince Ross that the whole universe may be at risk, and that Count Jiblo is erasing universe-to-universe, and that this universe may be next. Ross is skeptical however and doesn’t believe them. However, Natalie Blackstone tells them that she and PreCure are aware of Jiblo’s destructive path courtesy of Maximoff, and demand the heroes tell them everything they need to know. After IG-88 explains the current events of what’s going on, they return to the Transformers Universe to Simmons’ hideout, though PreCure joins along with them (after they successfully ask permission of Universe Hopping to Ross, which they have been doing in the past) as Probationary Officers to the heroes as they are still criminals. There, Simmons reveals that the Transformers (whom Jiblo is seeking to end) visited Earth eons ago and the most ancient, known as Seekers, live in secret. With help from Wheelie, they track down an elderly Decepticon Jetfire, who explains the Fallen's history, then teleports the group to Egypt to find the Tomb of the Primes and the Matrix to revive Optimus. Simmons and Natalie contact The 88 Squad led by IG-86, The Reservoir Bots, Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, and NEST, telling them to bring Optimus and the other Autobots to Egypt. The heroes, via instant teleportation by Kimberly Rose (who states that she’s bored from the traveling), finds the tomb hidden in Petra, but it turns out: there is no tomb in Petra, as it is nothing but huge pieces of rubble with no Matrix Of Leadership. During this, Kanata has a vision and meets the Seven Primes, who tell him the Matrix is earned, and that he and his friends have earned the right to bear it. So the heroes teleport to Las Vegas (in The 88 Squad’s homeworld), and speak with Jock McKenzie regarding the Matrix Of Leadership. Jock explained that while he was scouring Egypt to find the Tomb of the Primes, he found the Matrix of Leadership, stole it, and then exploded the tomb. He gives the Matrix Of Leadership to the heroes before noticing the Decepticons, Count Jiblo’s army, and The Horde Of Darkness are headed toward the place as they found out their location. As all of Las Vegas prepares for battle, IG-88 calls NEST, Xavier, Lehnsherr, The 88 Squad led by IG-86, & The Reservoir Bots and tells them that there’s been a change of plans and they have to bring Optimus and the other Autobots to Las Vegas in another universe, before Emerl and IG-86 teleport the helicopters to that universe. The 88 Squad led by IG-86, The Reservoir Bots, Xavier, Lehnsherr, NEST, and the Autobots land, but the Decepticons, Count Jiblo’s army, and The Horde Of Darkness attack. Luckily, The 88 Squad led By IG-88 and IG-80, Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, PreCure, and Jock & his Vegas Armada join the team in fighting off the villains. During the fight, IG-82’s Squad joins the heroes in fighting off the villains. However, other villains and Decepticons demolish the roof of the Luxor, unearthing the Sun Harvester hidden inside. An airstrike is summoned by The Reservoir Bots, which kills most of the Decepticon / villain forces; however Megatron manages to shoot Sam, seemingly killing him. Kimberly, clearly having enough of this, uses one of her zappers to revive / shock Sam, and then throws the Matrix for several Precure members to catch-and-throw to the other (since Sam can’t get up because of the shock effects, and because the other heroes are in conflict battling with the villains), before it finally ends up in Emerl’s hands and uses it to revive his father. The Fallen and Count Jiblo arrive and steal the Matrix to start the Sun Harvester. A dying Jetfire sacrifices himself in order for Optimus to gain new powers. Optimus knocks The Fallen and Megatron off the Luxor and destroys the Sun Harvester, while Jiblo, his army, and The Horde Of Darkness continue to fight off The 88 Squad, The X-Men, The Reservoir Bots, IG-82's Squad, The PreCure, Jock & his Vegas Armada, and Team Mitzuki. The villains get the upperhand, and are about to defeat the heroes once and for all, but Godzilla (2014) comes in and saves the heroes, killing most of Jiblo’s army including Zeldris. Optimus engages The Fallen and gets the upper hand until Megatron and Jiblo interfere, though Optimus easily defeat both of them and cripples Megatron, who calls Starscream for help. The Fallen fights Optimus again and starts to tear his new armour apart but Optimus, with assistance from Kanata, The Reservoir Bots, Star Butterfly, IG-88, PreCure, and Godzilla, injures him easily. Wounded, The Fallen attempts to escape but Optimus rips his spark out from his chest, killing him, all while Megatron, Count Jiblo, and The Horde Of Darkness watch in horror. After agreeing to a suggestion to retreat, Megatron (who is now the leader of the Decepticons once more), Jiblo, and The Horde Of Darkness vow revenge and retreat with Starscream. The celebration is short lived however, as Thaddues Ross arrives with the SWAT Team and demands PreCure to arrest them for charges on Unvierse Hopping, drug charges, and now city destruction. However, after motivation from Jock, IG-88, Kanata, Natalie, Hannah Whitehouse, Emerl, and Sam, a dismayed Ross clears all charges and sets the heroes free. Ross and The 88 Squad reach good terms, but on the condition that they don’t screw up again because if they do, they will be arrested and jailed for good. As Ross and the SWAT team leave, The Autobots, The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, PreCure, IG-82’s Squad, The Reservoir Bots, Jock & his Vegas Armada, Godzilla, and their allies celebrate in Las Vegas as Optimus thanks Emerl, Sam, The 88 Squad, PreCure, The Reservoir Bots, Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, IG-82's Squad, and the other heroes for reviving him before closing the scene with another message of his own. In a mid-credit scene, Sam returns to college. In a post-credit scene, Galloway is walking around in a Nevada desert town trying to contact someone and find a way to get back to his universe, and informs her daughter Relena that he won't be home in time for her coronation because he is "stuck". Additional Characters TBA Trivia *The film is heavely altered: **The scene where the heroes find Simmons, AKA Robowarrior, at a meat store is cut and replaced with PreCure, who have Simmons in their custody, arresting the heroes before they go to Simmons' hideout to learn more about the history of Transformers and Jiblo's path of destruction. **Instead of the final battle taking place in Egypt, the final battle takes place in Las Vegas in The 88 Squads' Universe. In addition, The Matrix Of Leadership is in the possession of Jock McKenzie rather than being located in the Tomb Of The Primes in Egypt. **Instead of Sam meeting with the Primes in Robot Heaven, it's Kanata Mitzuki who meets with the Primes in Robot Heaven via vision / hallucination. It also takes place when the heroes are at the tomb rather than the final battle. **Instead of Sam reviving Optimus Prime, it's Emerl who revives him since Optimus Prime is Emerl's father. *Half of the text videos a high IG-80 sends to all of PreCure are from Tommy Wiseau's The Room, Teletubbies, FishTitan64's, Chemistryguy's, & AbsoluteBillion's Blues Clues YTPs, and HatBoxBro's Willy Wonka YTPs. Soundtrack *Because I Got High, Afroman (Is played when IG-80 becomes high after getting sprayed by Alice) *Break My Stride, Matthew Wilder (Is played when the heroes arrive in Vegas to get the Matrix of Leadership) *Jungle Boogie, Kool & The Gang (Is played during the final battle) *New Divide, Linkin Park (1st song in the end credits) *21 Guns, Green Day (2nd song in the end credits. Also plays when Sam first arrives at College) *This Is It, Staind (3rd song in the end credits) *Capital ME, Taking Back Sunday (4th song in the end credits) *Let It Go, Cavo (5th and final song in the end credits) Quotes We gave you freedom, and this is how you pay us back. PreCure! Confiscate their weapons. :-Natalie Blackstone after PreCure have captured / arrested the heroes. Ruby. Milo. You've got to be kidding me. Put them all in separate group holdings. (to Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse) Hannah. Natalie. What we just saw stays in the department. The public does not need to know about this. :-Thaddeus Ross after PreCure have captured / arrested the heroes, while also noticing that Team RWBY and Milo Murphy & his friends, who were with the Stark Internship before joining The 88 Squad, have been tagging along in the crime. Lines of Dialogue IG-80, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo in the interrogation room: *''(In the interrogation room, IG-80, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo are seated in front of a table as several PreCure members stand around them circling the table. They are all angrily glaring at the Universe-Hopping criminals)'' *''(IG-80 nervously stares at the ground and plays Tetris on his Game Boy, trying not to look at the angry PreCure members. Sam, Mikaela, and Leo, meanwhile, are confused of what's going on. Sam looks to his left to see the angrily glaring Kelsey, Ciel, Rianne, and Karen, as well as Sharon who is facepalming in disapproval and anger. Sam then looks to his right to see the angrily glaring Monica, Mofurun, Hana, Ellen (while clenching both fists in her palms), and Corona, as well as Prim who is also glaring at them in disapproval. He then notices what IG-80 is doing)'' *'Sam: What are you doing?' *'IG-80 (whispering): I'm too scared to even look at them. They're like a pack of wolves ready to devour me.' *'Mikaela: 80, they're just teenagers-' *'IG-80 (whispering): Oh no. You don't understand. They work for Tony Stark and Thaddeus Ross.' *'Leo: Who?' *'IG-80 (whispering): Exactly! You don't know them yet but you're about to. And oh boy, if Stark finds out about what we've been doing, we are more dead than anything e-' *''(Suddenly, Nattie kicks Sam's chair hard)'' *'Nattie: OI!' *''(The captive heroes, except 80, look behind to see the angrily glaring Nattie, Megan, Lala, Sarah, and May behind them)'' *'Nattie: We can hear you from the back.' *'IG-80 (still playing at the Game Boy): What? We didn't say anything.' *''(Suddenly, Rianne snatches IG-80's Game Boy and throws it into the wall, breaking it in the process)'' *'Rianne: NO MORE EXCUSES 80! You know you and your friends have caused enough trouble for quite some time.' *'IG-80 (still looking at the ground): You're gonna have to pay for that you kno-' *''(Pissed, Rianne grabs a frightened IG-80 so that he can stare right at her)'' *'Rianne: LOOK AT US DIRECTLY IN THE EYES!' *'IG-80: OK! OK! I'm staring at you! You happy now?' *'Hannah: Rianne!' *''(Rianne turns to see Hannah and Natalie, who have just entered the interrogation room)'' *'Hannah: Enough.' *'Natalie: Let him go.' *''(Rianne lets 80 go as Natalie and Hannah approach him, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo)'' Wheelie Humping Mikaela's Leg: *'Wheelie: I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides. Warrior goddess. ''(climbs on Mikaela's foot) Who's your little autobot?' *(everyone else is shocked and disgusted by what is about to happen)'' *'Sydney: Uh, what the hell?!' *'Wheelie ''(humping Mikaela's leg): Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Say my name. Say my name. Yeah.' *'Mikaela: Aww, you're cute.' *(Everyone else is confused and disgusted as IG-80 facepalms)'' *'IG-80: I don't know what's even happening anymore. We had a *bleep*y day and it-.' *''(He then notices some of the PreCures glaring at IG-80)'' *'IG-80: What? I'm not the one that allowed this!' *'Mikaela: At least he's faithful 80.' *'Sam: Yeah, well he's faithful and he's nude and he's preverted.' *''(Wheelie glares at Sam briefly before going back to humping Mikaela's leg)'' *'Cameron: What is this? Some sort of fetish he has?' *'Wheelie: It's not a fetish!' *'April: Looks like a fetish to me.' *'Sam: Agreed. (to Wheelie) Can you...Can you stop?' *''(Wheelie doesn't stop)'' *'IG-88: He's not stopping. He's not stopping. Great! As if this film couldn't get any worse!' *'Wheelie: Oh save it droid. I'll keep doing this for as long as I want to-' *''(He turns and notices Mofurun glaring right at him)'' *'Wheelie: AHH! ''(lets go of Mikaela's leg and stands back from Mofurun) ''OK I'll Stop! I'll Stop! I won't do it again!' *'Mofurun: You better not. ''(jumps into Monica's arms) I wouldn't treat my master like that.' *'Wheelie: Look it was one time only! I won't do it again! I promise!' *'IG-88: Good. If you kept doing it the film would've been 3 hours. (to the Precures) He's going to do it again. I know it.' *'Hannah: I can tell too. Girls, you have your leg protection shields on right?' *'(Cuts to Hana's shoes as she kicks the leg protection shield surrounding her legs twice)' *'Hana: They're on.' *'Hannah: Good.''' Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-09 at 2.51.37 PM.png|Kelsey angrily glaring at IG-80, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo in the interrogation room after PreCure have arrested The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Bumblebee, Mudflap, & Skids and put them in separate group holding interrogation rooms at the request of Thaddeus Ross Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 6.05.49 AM.png|Monica angrily glaring at IG-80, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo in the interrogation room after PreCure have arrested The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Bumblebee, Mudflap, & Skids and put them in separate group holding interrogation rooms at the request of Thaddeus Ross MofurunGlare.png|Mofurun angrily glaring at IG-80, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo in the interrogation room after PreCure have arrested The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Bumblebee, Mudflap, & Skids and put them in separate group holding interrogation rooms at the request of Thaddeus Ross Screen Shot 2019-09-09 at 2.33.27 AM.png|Corona and Prim angrily glaring at IG-80, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo in the interrogation room after PreCure have arrested The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Bumblebee, Mudflap, & Skids and put them in separate group holding interrogation rooms at the request of Thaddeus Ross Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 4.31.41 AM.png|"LOOK AT US DIRECTLY IN THE EYES!!" -Rianne Burgess to IG-80 while interrogating him, Sam, Mikaela, and Leo in the interrogation room IG88TF2Censor1.png|"Thank god for censorship!" -IG-80 after he and the other heroes notice Simmons taking off his pants, which is immediately censored with an image of former WWE wrestler Alberto Del Rio. IG88TF2Censor2.png|Devastator's balls being censored with an image of Karin from Kamichama Karin.